


Нигмобблпот и типологии

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Фандомная аналитика/Analysis, Essays [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Essays, M/M, Psychological typologies - Freeform, socionics - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Освальд и Эдвард с точки зрения соционики, психософии и теории архетипов.





	1. Немного о теории

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019.  
> Бета: TylerAsDurden.
> 
> 1\. Размышления, предположения, вангования.  
> 2\. Автор постарался приводить цитаты из матчасти и примеры из канона, но ограничил их, чтобы не сделать статью в 2 раза длиннее, так что приведённые пруфы — далеко не все существующие пруфы.  
> 3\. Автор уважает школу соционики из Новосибирска и старается следовать их методике, например, рассматривать работу функций в паре — в блоках, в которых они находятся; обращать внимание на характеристики функций, таких как оценочность/ситуативность и пр.; а также на лексику по аспектам и её богатство. Но, чтобы не превращать фандомную статью в статью по типологиям, автор старался употреблять термины как можно реже.  
> 4\. Автор также в курсе, что персонажи не типируемы, психи не типируемы, а персонажи-психи не типируемы дважды, автор познал прелесть поиска логики и последовательности в раскрытии Нигмы как персонажа, но в борьбе со здравым смыслом победил СПГС.

В статье рассматриваются три типологии, придуманные последователями К.-Г. Юнга на основе его работ. Многие знают о соционике, автором которой выступила социолог Аушра Аугустинавичюте, и о психософии, автором которой стал литературовед Александр Афанасьев. Третья типология называется «теория архетипов». Она была разработана психиатром и психоаналитоком Джин Болен и в русскоязычном пространстве поддерживается историком и мифологом Галиной Бедненко.

Если с принципами соционики (возможности работы психики с информацией) и психософии (жизненные приоритеты, количество выделяемой энергии на них) так или иначе сталкивался практически каждый на дайри, то о принципах теории архетипов стоит сказать пару слов. Во-первых, эта типология была разработана психиатром-психоаналитиком. Суть в том, что в нашем коллективном бессознательном есть какие-то общие схемы поведения, сюжеты, пути развития человека, есть общие для всех образы. Архетип и есть такая схема поведения, восприятия и реакций, а нередко и жизненный путь. Поэтому эта типология лучше других подходит для вымышленных персонажей, ведь так или иначе драматургия опирается на мифологичные, сказочные сюжеты и типичных персонажей-героев или персонажей-злодеев с их типичными путями развития. Во-вторых, архетип — это не жёсткая психическая структура, как ТИМ или психософский тип. И она описывает именно то, что НЕ описывают две другие типологии — характер и поведение человека. Поэтому человек может быть верен своему архетипу от начала до конца, но может развить в себе и другие — что даже является желательным, чтобы не утонуть в недостатках основного архетипа — и даже полностью переключиться с одного на другой. (Забегая вперёд, скажем, что Освальд является представителем одного архетипа, тогда как в Эдварде сильно влияние двух).

Список литературы.  
1.1. Плейлист канала «Соционический клуб Шестнадцать плюс», содержащий видео об основах соционики: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upytmoH-iLc&list=PLCqQzApa2g0-VKcwYC7brzRQufxOKo0of  
1.2. Плейлист канала «Соционический клуб Шестнадцать плюс», содержащий видео о разборах ТИМов: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnwlabZFb6g&list=PLCqQzApa2g08PN5B075g483VS6gZYsmC4&index=2  
1.3. Сайт вышеупомянтого канала, где даётся краткая характеристика упомянутых терминов: http://sibsocionic.ru/

2.1. Плейлист канала «Соционический клуб Шестнадцать плюс», содержащий видео об основах психософии: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4lHtvoTIwY&list=PLCqQzApa2g0-Vknn_HjVQxf-1n8ZtP6cZ  
2.2. Александр Афанасьев: «Синтаксис любви».

3\. Джин Болен. «Боги в каждом мужчине», «Богини в каждой женщине».


	2. ПСИХОСОФИЯ: ВЭФЛ & ЛФЭВ

**Воля**

Освальд и власть

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/thumb/86117565.png

В Освальде ярко проявлены первые две функции, которыми буквально пропитана вся его личность и деятельность. 1-я Воля выражена амбициозным желанием получить безраздельную власть, самую высокую должность в выбранной сфере на выбранной территории. Это то, на что он хочет и может тратить всю свою энергию. _«1-я Воля любит власть, любит чистой, лишенной посторонних примесей любовью. Власть для нее не средство достижения богатства или реализации давних задумок, а цель, ценная сама по себе.»_  
Почти вся показанная на экране жизнь Освальда подчинена этому желанию. Он желает не только быть криминальным авторитетом, но и мэром города, и владельцем ресторана — то есть везде, в любой сфере, в которой собирается реализоваться, ему нужно быть самым главным, никому не подчиняться.  
Хотя Освальд борется для того, чтобы «быть кем-то» в Готэме и чтобы мама могла им гордиться, но размах выбранных целей явно показывает 1-ю Волю. Кроме того, Воля Освальда доминантна, эгоистична и самоуверенна, как любая единица: именно его цели желания для него являются главнейшими, они не подлежат обсуждению и пересмотру, и Освальд абсолютно уверен в своём праве их достичь.  
Освальд перед выборами декларировал убеждённость в том, что можно _достичь чего угодно, приложив усилия_. Хотя не исключено, что это было сказано ради победы, но такая риторика укладывается в мировоззрение 1-ой Воли. Вполне возможно, что Освальд сказал это искренне.

1-я Воля как основа личности Освальда

Неоднократно после падения с пьедестала Освальд был в депрессивном состоянии. 1 функция считается основой личности, и если человека лишить его основы, это приведёт именно к большой подавленности и часто к нежеланию что-либо делать, как когда Освальд оказался в Аркхэме в 4 сезоне. А. Афанасьев доказывает это так: _«Первая функция — опора личности, фундамент, на котором держится колеблемое всеми ветрами бунгало человеческой психики. Однако в этой сверхмощи и крепости Первой заложен скрытый и опасный изъян. Она не гибка. Поэтому удары по Первой весьма болезненны и незначительные разрушения ее, вносимые быстротекущей жизнью, доводят человека порой до сумасшествия и самоубийства.»_

Эдвард и подчинение

Таким образом сразу становится ясным, что у Эдварда Воля не первая и крайне сомнительно, что доминантная. Он спокойно подчиняется тем, кто претендует на главенство: Освальду, Барбаре, Ли. Его желания не связаны с этой функцией, и при достижении целей он не стремится в первую очередь использовать её. Скорее всего, Воля Эдварда четвёртая. _«4-я Воля — вернейшая супруга, лояльнейшая подчиненная.»_ Ему комфортнее работать на человека с амбициями, помогать ему, используя вышестоящие функции — пока их ценят или пока желания человека-с-амбициями не противоречат желаниям Эдварда, как случилось с Освальдом и Ли.

**Эмоция**

Освальд-актёр

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117566.png

Освальд — человек эмоций. Он привык свободно выражать и радость, и гнев. И более того: он способен сыграть нужную в данный конкретный момент эмоцию так, чтобы поверили. Актёрская игра, давление на чужие эмоции — это его основной инструмент для достижения целей 1-ой Воли, это беспрерывный уверенный процесс, к тому же требующий зрителей. То есть можно сделать вывод, что вторая функция Освальда — Эмоция.  
Вот какой пример приводит А. Афанасьев: _«Вспоминается рассказ одного кинорежиссера об актрисе, которая вынуждена была за один день отсняться в двадцати дублях, и каждый раз слезы на её глазах навертывались именно тогда, когда нужно было, и их было столько, сколько нужно. Так действовать может только 2-я Эмоция.»_  
Пожалуй, самые яркие примеры можно найти в первом сезоне, когда Освальд только начинал свой путь и когда приходилось постоянно притворяться и играть. Игре Освальда поверил Гордон, когда ему приказали убить его. Для Освальда это было просчитанным спланированным представлением, он не слишком сомневался, что Гордон выстрелит в воздух, но играл роль жертвы и успешно давил на порядочность Гордона до конца.  
Ещё одно яркое проявление актёрских способностей — вторая попытка Эдварда убить Освальда на пирсе. Возможно, не все эмоции Освальда были наигранными, однако он вёл себя так, что Эдвард действительно поверил, что взял ситуацию под свой контроль.

Харизма Освальда

А что если вспомнить, как Освальд добился кресла мэра? Он показал себя харизматическим лидером, способным убедить и повести за собой толпу. _«Особенность сочетания 1-й Воли со 2-й Эмоцией заключается в том, что она награждает речь ее обладателя высшей убедительностью. Безукоризненное чутье при выборе слов, корректируемое тончайшим слухом на настроение аудитории, дает 2-я Эмоция. При этом эффект многократно усиливается 1-й Волей. Она наполняет точно выбранное слово такой непоколебимой верой оратора в себя и в истинность им произносимого, устоять перед которой просто невозможно.»_ А. Афанасьев также рассказывает о Л.Н. Толстом (по фамилии которого был назван тип ВЭФЛ), что даже те, кто относился к нему критически, могли заслушаться и согласиться. То же самое и с Освальдом. Его слушается народ, зная, что он криминальный барон. После жестоких ссор его снова слушается Бутч, хотя в то же время относится к нему плохо.

Эдвард: неприятие чувств

Главный факт: Эдвард отрицает значимость эмоций и чувств, постоянно обесценивает их. Он говорит Освальду, что таким, как они, любовь только мешает. Он обвиняет Освальда в том, что он руководствуется чувствами, например, гневом или любовью.  
 _«Свободное, открытое, сильное проявление того, что у самого уязвлено, раздражает человека, заставляет искать какое-то оправдание своей немощи, активно отрицать значение и эффективность данного пласта жизни и за этим отрицанием, как за щитом, прятать чувство собственной неполноценности.»_ В конце концов Эдвард обвиняет Освальда в истеричности, а, как считает А. Афанасьев, 3-я Эмоция очень не любит и боится истерик. Поэтому можно посчитать, что сферой-«язвой» для Эдварда является Эмоция.

Эмоциональный Загадочник

И, кстати, вот какая сфера лучше проявлена в его альтере — Загадочнике. Загадочник не стесняется эмоциональных разрушительных желаний и внимания к ним. Он артистичен и желает, чтобы его поведение во время криминальных представлений оценивала публика. К чему здесь Загадочник? В альтерах у людей с расщеплением личности и находятся качества, которыми основная личность не может адекватно пользоваться. Альтеры в принципе появляются, чтобы решать те или иные проблемы. Конечно, 3-я Эмоция не могла стать причиной расщепления личности, но, во-первых, эмоции Эдварда вполне могли подавляться или высмеиваться, что усугубило проблему, а во-вторых, почему бы Загадочнику не взять на себя и это? Если Эдвард хочет, но боится быть артистичным и свободно выражать себя, то этим может заняться Загадочник. У него и хороший пример артистичности перед глазами есть.

Оценка других по себе

А так Эдвард исходит из того, что отношение к эмоциям и способности их играть у всех примерно как у него — слабое. Ухватив многие слабые и сильные стороны Освальда, он так и не понял, что тот отличный актёр. Он не учёл этого на пирсе, он не учёл этого, когда не рассказал Освальду о своих планах поймать главаря красных колпаков, сказав позже, что хотел, чтобы шок Освальда был искренним, хотя тот разыграл бы всё как надо, ему не впервой.

**Физика**

Освальд и насилие

Конфликтной сферой для Освальда, похоже, является Физика, отвечающая за телесные ощущения, сексуальность, материальное благополучие, работу руками и применение насилие.  
Отношения с Освальдом с насилием очень похоже на то, как описывает 3-ю Физику А. Афанасьев: _«Дело в том, что он, говоря откровенно, трусоват. <...> Из страха же 3-я Физика бывает в бою (если его не избежать) слишком жестока. Боязнь получить травму глушит в ней жалость и чувство меры, поэтому, коль дело доходит до драки, превышение необходимой самообороны — обычное для 3-й Физики явление. <...> Хорошо, точно дозированное насилие — аргумент, не хуже других, особенно по отношению к людям, которые сами не брезгуют рукоприкладством.» _  
Но, само собой, нельзя утверждать, что причина жестокости именно Освальда — порождённая 3-ей Физикой трусость. Но она отлично накладывается на жестокость, вызванную издевательствами над Освальдом в детстве.

Сексуальность Освальда

В пользу конфликта с Физикой говорит то, что сексуальность Освальда раскрыта примерно никак, в отличие от остальных главных персонажей. О его партнёрах мы тоже ничего не знаем, вероятно потому, что их и не было. _«Робко и запоздало, в сравнении с другими, начинает 3-я Физика свою половую жизнь.»_  
Зато мы знаем, что его внешность в детстве не жаловали, а комплименты делала только мама. Он зажат и испытывает замешательство, или раздражение, или брезгливость, если его трогают люди, которых он (ещё) не считает близкими. Например, Освальд был крайне удивлён, когда его обнимали София или Мартин. Он свободен в физическом проявлении чувств только с родителями и Эдвардом. Похоже, что у Освальда выращены отборные комплексы на тему своей привлекательности, чему могли способствовать издевательства, наложенные на уязвимую 3-ю Физику. _«Как правило, период полной беззащитности Третьей функции и особенно частых ударов по ней приходится на детство. Именно детей чаще всего бьют, унижают, оскорбляют, ругают. И если в детстве Третья оказывается не огражденной, но, наоборот, постоянно уязвляемой, то это обстоятельство до крайности рафинирует и без того изначала рафинированную Третью.»_ (Эта цитата может относиться и к Эдварду по поводу 3-ей Эмоции, если в детстве её задевали.)  
А, кстати, Эдвард — единственный из посторонних людей, к которому Освальд привык и был готов довериться в сексуальном плане.

Золотые руки Эдварда

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117572.png

К сожалению, что касается Эдварда, то тут сложно было определить, на каком месте у него что. Хотя есть одна зацепка за то, что его Физика является высокой и процессионной. Ради своей цели, которая является Логикой, он применяет не Волю и, само собой, не Эмоцию. Он не склонен первым делом эмоционально кричать и давить или улыбаться и играть, как Освальд. Зато он склонен сделать что-то руками, вроде того милого стульчика для Гордона, что ударил его током. Или бомб. В конце концов не каждый преступник склонен постоянно делать оружие руками. _(«никто не в состоянии постигнуть так глубоко и всесторонне мир вещей и столь же глубоко и всесторонне его трансформировать, как 2-я Физика.»_ — пишет А. Афанасьев). Для мести Бутчу он связывает и пытает Табиту. Своим несостоявшимся учителям после мнимой смерти Освальда он также подбрасывает физические (точнее химические) подарки, сделанные своими руками. Чтобы добиться своих целей, запутать правосудие, выпытать информацию или наказать обидчика, он манипулирует предметами и людьми в физическом, не ментальном смысле. И не удерживается от того, чтобы нарисовать знак вопроса, например, на картинах музея.  
Кроме того, можно заметить, что, работая в полиции, Эдвард был довольно трудолюбив и даже пытался поработать в смежной сфере, с трупами. _«2-я Физика — единственный подлинный "трудоголик". Труд нужен и дорог ей сам по себе, зачастую независимо от размеров воздаяния.»_  
Если учитывать свежие серии 5-го сезона, то Эдвард превзошёл сам себя: он собрал субмарину своими руками без чужой помощи. Однако, если судить по претензиям к Освальду, Эдвард предпочёл бы, чтобы эта помощь была, что может указывать на желание процесса по Физике, взаимодействия и помощи от кого-то ещё — в отличие от других персонажей в культуре, которые предпочитают собирать сложные штуки в одиночку или, в крайнем случае, с подчинёнными, которые слушаются без комментариев и вопросов.

**Логика**

Эдвард: принципиальность и упрямство

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117571.png

А что касается главного оружия Эдварда — это Логика. Это сфера знаний и умственных способностей, и реализация в ней, потребность в признании, похоже, важнее, чем остальные функции. Он тянется к тем людям, которые способны понять и разгадать его творчество — загадки, — и сильно расстраивается, когда его не ценят и тем более высмеивают, потому что Логика — основа его личности.  
Эдвард высказывает своё мнение утверждениями, и не склонен «находить истину в дискуссии». Можно сказать, что в своих оценках и выводах он довольно упёртый и ставит их выше чужих мнений.  
К тому же в социальном взаимодействии Эдвард первым делом старается переубедить человека аргументами. В той же ситуации с Бутчем, когда тот подстраивал нападения на Освальда, он сначала предложил ему сотрудничество, используя аргументы, а затем уже начал угрожать физической расправой над Табитой. (При этом он не эмоционировал и не пытался приказывать, как Освальд, для которого именно эти действия и являются первейшими.)

Негодование из-за ошибки

1-я функция Эдварда уверена в себе как никакая другая. Он твёрдо высказывает свои принципы, или профессиональное мнение, или мнение о другом человеке, основанное на анализе и наблюдении. Когда он ошибается в выводах, как случалось с Освальдом, то недоумевает и расстраивается, так как это удар по важнейшей функции. Здесь также показательна вторая попытка убийства на пирсе, когда Эдвард понял, что попался на спектакль, и спросил, почему Освальд просто не убьёт его. Вероятно, он был уверен, что Освальд охвачен гневом, и поэтому захочет убить, как с ним часто случается, но этого не произошло.  
Похоже, что Эдвард с большим трудом меняет своё мнение, а когда факты противоречат его убеждениям, это выбивает его из колеи. Вот как описывает 1 Логику А.Афанасев: _«Сам титул "догматик" в данном случае имеет двойной смысл: сегодняшний, согласно которому догматиком считают человека, неспособного к перемене раз усвоенных истин, и в древнем значении этого слова, когда под догматиком понимался мыслитель, склонный к монологовой, утвердительной форме интеллектуальной деятельности»._

Подчиняющийся Освальд

Освальд, в свою очередь, склонен восхищаться этой чертой Эдварда. И даже быстро перенимать его точку зрения, без долгих дискуссий, что указывает на результативность Логики, отсутствие любви к процессу и неважности функции. Например, он согласился с мнением Эдварда о том, что нужно жертвовать собой ради любимого, и отказался подчиняться Барбаре, требовавшей выдать Эдварда — и вот этим озадачил самого Эдварда, который был абсолютно уверен, что Освальд не способен на проявления любви в его понимании.  
 _«Четвертая функция очень зависима и легко передоверяет себя другим, стоящим выше на ступенях иерархии функциям. Так, 4-я Физика безболезненно идет в содержанки, 4-я Эмоция легко заражается чужими настроениями, 4-я Логика без спора принимает любые, более или менее правдоподобные концепции, 4-я Воля заранее соглашается с принятыми за нее решениями.»_  
(Однако 4 функция не всегда полностью подчиняется авторитету чужой вышестоящей. Например, понятие любви Эдварда в основном отвергается Освальдом, поскольку он не может поверить, что практически незнакомого человека можно полюбить и начать считать его любовью всей жизни так быстро, как это делает Эдвард.)  
Можно найти и другие примеры того, что Освальд без споров принимает точку зрения Эдварда, или ограничивается парой фраз, а затем соглашается. Когда Эдвард выхаживал Освальда после смерти матери, то убеждал в том, что любовь — это слабость, и после смерти Гертруды Освальд стал неуязвим. Сначала Освальд возмутился, однако через минуту принял эту точку зрения.  
В пятом сезоне после примирения Освальд не спорит с тем, как отзывается о нём Эдвард при встрече с Пенном. В 10 серии, когда Освальд пытался угрожать Барбаре и вытащил пистолет, Ли возмутилась, что Освальд наставил его на ребёнка, что тот отрицал, пока Эдвард не сказал, что всё так и было. 


	3. СОЦИОНИКА: ГАМЛЕТ & РОБЕСПЬЕР

**Базовая и Творческая**

Чёрная Этика и Белая Интуиция

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117567.png

Прежде чем доказывать, что ЧЭ Освальда базовая, необходимо разграничить психософскую 2Э и соционическую ЧЭ. Если объяснять схематично, то психософия — это то, ЧТО человек делает, а соционика — КАК он это делает. Соционика — это про работу с информацией, таким образом, базовая сильная осознанная функция будет работать с информацией по своему аспекту активно, выдавая в мир лексику и понятия этого аспекта. Базовая функция оценочная, то есть она оценивает всё вокруг. Своей лексикой и со своей точки зрения.  
Освальд постоянно использует в своей речи лексику эмоций и настроений, описывая ситуацию или человека. Отличительной чертой Освальда являются эмоциональные восклицания вроде: «Unbelievable!», «Fine!», «Rousing speech!», «Wonderful!» «I am shocked and grieved». («Невероятно!», «Прекрасно!», «Зажигательная речь!», «Замечательно!», «Я шокирован и опечален».)  
А отношения Освальда и времени характеризуется фразой, сказанной в 1-м сезоне: «Timing, Gabriel. Timing is everything». Тогда он не рассказал Фальконе правду о планах Фиш Муни и любовницы Фальконе. Он не сразу убил Марони. Не сразу бросился мстить Табите, поджидая наилучший момент для того, чтобы отомстить как следует. Он заметно отличается тем, что выжидает нужный момент для кого-то действия, и при этом любит обсудить важность выбора момента с подчинёнными, например с Гейбом или Бутчем.  
ЧЭ в связке с БИ работает и так: человек знает, когда применять эмоции, в какой момент их приглушить, а в какой — нарастить темп. Если для 2-й Эмоции чувства являются средством манипуляции, средством для достижения целей, то с позиции соционики человек не просто манипулирует, он ещё и чувствует, как и когда это сделать наиболее правильно. Вспомним ту же ситуацию, когда Освальд разыграл Эдварда на пирсе. Для психософии главными словами будут «разыгрЫВал спектакль» (долго, так как энергии много). Для соционики — то, как именно Освальд его разыгрывал. В нужный момент он то повышал накал страстей, то держал себя в руках, то показывал злорадство, то кричал, и т.д.; и то, что он резко прекратил играть, когда Эдвард понял, что попался, указывает на то, что он именно играл и именно задавая тот или иной тон или эмоцию, создавая определённую атмосферу в нужный момент.

Белая Логика и Чёрная Интуиция

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117573.png

БЛ + ЧИ = понимание сути объектов. Эдвард анализирует ситуации и людей, но, в отличие от Освальда, подмечающего эмоциональное состояние и отношения, манипулирующего в этих сферах, он наблюдает за действиями и словами, выстраивает своё мнение, свой план использования человека, и манипулирует им, поэтапно претворяя в жизнь те или иные действия.  
Он манипулировал психами в больнице, проанализировав их поступки и реакции — их суть. Он манипулировал и Освальдом. Тот сам неоднократно так или иначе говорил, что только мама его любила. Перед выбором в одной из речей Освальд произнёс, что только мама верила в него, даже когда он сам в себя не верил. Эдвард также видел реакцию людей на Освальда и, вероятно, на этой основе сделал вывод, что Освальд победит без взяток, поэтому, отозвав их, дал ему то, что тот хотел: искреннюю любовь. И на закуску повторил, что он верит в него, даже если он сам в себя не верит. И ведь отлично сработало!  
Таким образом работают его логика и интуиция. Он собирает факты о людях (ЧЛ) и объединяет их в некую систему (БЛ), анализирует возможности и прогнозирует их развитие, выбирает самый эффективный вариант — так работают БИ и ЧИ.  
Но поступки его продиктованы именно схемой, которую он вывел — это БЛ. В разговорах он больше склонен сообщать о сути, о структурах и закономерностях, чем о фактах. Также он, в отличие от Освальда, не склонен говорить о времени, о том, что происходит вовремя, а что нет. Он просто делает, когда считает нужным, не акцентируя внимание и не выжидая идеального момента, это не его инструмент.

**Ролевая и болевая**

Чёрная Логика и Белая Сенсорика

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117568.png

Ярче у Освальда проявляется ролевая. Суть ролевой в том, что она начинает работу, когда человек оказывается в новой ситуации. _«Когда мы оказываемся в новой обстановке или в новом коллективе, эта функция включается первой; оценивая обстановку, она выбирает необходимый шаблон и играет роль, необходимую для того, чтобы влиться в общество.»_  
ЧЛ заставляет Гамлета первым делом поговорить о делах, об эффективности, о пользе, а также сделать какое-то дело, показывая этим самым, как хорошо с ним сотрудничать и работать. Освальд неоднократно, врываясь к кому-нибудь, сразу же начинал говорить о деле. Один из свежих примеров — это когда он ворвался к Барбаре и Табите с автоматом в руке, демонстрируя полную готовность к действию, и вопросом о том, кого ему нужно убить. Никаких прелюдий, сразу к делу!  
Что касается болевой БС, то стоит признать, что функция поставлена на эту позицию методом исключения. Освальд демонстрирует яркие признаки этика и интуита, а также вполне вписывается в ролевого чёрного логика и ведёт себя как человек с ЧС и БЛ в блоке СуперИд, о чём будет рассказано дальше. Что касается БС, то тут можно только отметить скудость её проявления, что говорит о том, что она не ценностная. Также возможно, что Освальд выбрал путь игнорирования проблем своей болевой.

Белая Этика и Чёрная Сенсорика

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117575.png

Ещё одна грань ролевой — стремление показать себя человеком, ведущим себя согласно нормам общества. Лучше всего это видно на ролевой БЭ: _«Чтобы влиться в общество, стремится соблюдать нормы приличия, этикет, нужно поддерживать на уровне свой внешний вид и статус.»_ В первых сезонах при встрече с коллегами и оказываясь в новой ситуации, он здоровается и ведёт себя вежливо. Взять ту беседу с Загадочником, в ходе которой Эдвард начал кричать и разбросал листы, что увидел мимо проходящий коллега. Эдвард, заметив его, сразу поздоровался.  
Его заметно задевают оскорбления, связанные с внешним видом и статусом, что позволяет предположить, что ЧС находится на одной из инертных функций, уязвимых к критике. Из сильных это базовая и ограничительная — а Эдвард не показывает признаки сильной сенсорики, особенно ценностной чёрной, — а также активационная и болевая. На болевую его ЧС похожа больше всего: в конфликтах он либо не может постоять за себя или других, либо отвечает слишком сильно и грубо, как было, например, с Догерти, где он, возможно, перед первым тыком ножом не рассчитал, где проходят границы самообороны, уместность размахивания ножом и силового воздействия. (Все остальные ранение того эпизода точно имеют не соционическую причину). Позже он не рассчитал силу и случайно задушил Кристин.  
Кроме того, он может напрочь игнорировать этот аспект и вести себя бесстрашно, как было, когда он выхаживал Освальда после ранения, а тот угрожал ему физической расправой. Он так же безрассудно попытался связаться с правителями Готэма в третьем сезоне, прекратив учитывать свой и их статусы и потенциальную для себя опасность. То, что он отметил это как свою ошибку, позволяет думать, что функция осознаваемая.  
Забавным было и то, что он хотел набраться опыта в сфере убийств, словно чувствовал недостатки по ЧС, что также указывает на осознаваемую слабую функцию, и (к слову, снова наплевав на статусы и безопасность) обратился к Освальду. И занятно, что, когда тот после ранения оказался в его квартире, Эдвард поймал человека Галавана и попросил Освальда ПОКАЗАТЬ, как тот убивает. Не поделиться опытом через разговор, как это сделал бы ценностный ЧС, а показать без слов на деле. Так действует фоновая функция, куда болевая кидает запрос.  
И последний яркий штрих: в своей мести Освальду за убийство Изабеллы он ответил полным разрушением его жизни, во всех сферах, до каких только мог дотянуться. В этом может проявляться неадекватность болевой, которую очень круто занесло на поворотах, когда она получила сильный удар: ведь Освальд действовал с позиции властного человека, позволившего себе насилие по отношению к Эдварду, ведущего себя так, будто вправе распоряжаться его жизнью. Болевая чёрная сенсорика, и без того раздражённая, не смогла такого простить. Она не воспользовалась какой-нибудь нормой вроде «око за око», которой придерживается нормативная ЧС Освальда, а предпочла ударить изо всех сил.

**Суггестивная и активационная**

Белая Логика и Чёрная Сенсорика

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117569.png

Продуктивная (та, которая действует заметнее) в этой паре чёрная сенсорика. Чтобы получить, удержать, продемонстрировать высокое место в иерархии (понятие БЛ), Освальд приобретает дорогие, статусные вещи вроде костюмов на заказ, крепкой трости, ресторана со стильным богатым оформлением (понятия ЧС). Внешний вид и стоимость принадлежащих хозяину вещей говорит о его высоком статусе, и Освальд принимает правила игры, таким образом следуя шаблонам, принятым в его среде, в чём заключается суть нормативности активационной функции.  
Также он уделяет время своему телу, в частности, причёске. Вероятно, так проявляется его желание выглядеть красивым, что тоже относится к ЧС.  
Кроме того, не обладая высоким статусом, Освальд чувствует себя не реализовавшимся человеком. Этот блок функций — блок самооценки, и понятно, почему отсутствие приемлемого статуса (за сферу статуса отвечает психософия) так бьёт по Освальду и почему он так стремится его завоевать, причём не только завоевать статус, но и создать свои правила (и традиции — БИ). И понятно, почему он так злится, если кто-то заявляет, что он — никто. _«Если “Гамлет” с помощью силы или своего статуса смог установить иерархию или правило, то его самооценка повышается.»_ Например, на замечания Софии о том, как руководил криминальным миром её отец, Освальд ответил, что правила отныне будут новые. Как Освальд сказал Бутчу, он хотел получить кресло мэра и «очистить Готэм», то есть установить свои порядки, чтобы оставить наследие, которым гордился бы его отец. Он также хотел, чтобы им гордилась мать — и родители должны были бы похвалить его способности именно в этой сфере. 30 лет он страдал из-за того, что эти функции не получали реализации и похвалы. Возможно, именно поэтому, рассказывая о маме Эдварду, Освальд первым делом отметил, что она одна хвалила его за красоту (сфера ЧС) и ум (БЛ).

Чёрная Этика и Белая Сенсорика

http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117574.png

Эдварду нравится готовить — по крайней мере, он сказал так Кристин. Можно предположить, что он, как и все владельцы ЧЭ и БС в блоке СуперИд, хочет похвалы за своё умение создать приятную атмосферу при помощи вкусной еды, что он пытался сделать на свиданиях (а на дополнительное удовольствие от процесса приготовления также может влиять процессионная 2-я Физика). _«Если “Робеспьеру” удалось создать комфорт, уют и тем самым поднять настроение себе или окружающим, то его самооценка повышается.»_  
Заметно, что Освальд и Эдвард часто смеялись вместе. Никто другой не «заражается» от смеха Освальда, никто не копирует другие его эмоции, не реагирует на них — также на нервозность или печаль, — и можно предположить, что суггестивная Эдварда так реагировала на базовую Освальда. Даже когда им пришлось впервые работать вместе после ссоры, когда пришлось выбираться из клеток, разыграв сцену убийства, можно заметить их слабые улыбки после ироничного замечания Освальда. Эдвард заметил, что у Освальда отлично получилось сымитировать смерть, на что тот ответил, что у него уже есть опыт.  
Однако самое важное — это мотивация для Эдварда/Загадочника идти на преступления. «Это весело!» — говорит Загадочник Эдварду. Самое важное — получить адреналин и эмоции от того, что его могут поймать. Даже Робин Л Тейлор однажды сказал (https://vk.com/robinlordtaylor/interview?act=s&id=17048925&w=page-129210898_54113244), что считает Загадочника опаснее Пингвина потому, что Загадочник может _ради шутки_ взорвать вокзал. Ведь суггестивная Робеспьеров тянет их туда, где, по их мнению, весело. А уж если веселье создать самому — так и вообще замечательно!

**Ограничительная и фоновая**

Белая Этика и Чёрная Интуиция

Суть ограничительной — это, во-первых, затыкать другим рот словами того или иного аспекта, если обладатель этой ограничительной не хочет чего-то слышать или делать; во-вторых, снимать какие-то рамки. _«Ограничивает нежелательную информацию этикой отношений: «неэтично», «где у тебя совесть», «это бессовестно», «это плохо», «в этом нет ничего плохого».»_  
«Мы же друзья! Смотри, я даже его не убил! Всё же хорошо! Ничего аморального!» — сигнализирует Освальд Гордону, ударив его начальство по голове и решив оградить себя от претензий. После этого Освальд убеждал его, что Тео _нужно убить_ , напоминая о том, какие _плохие_ поступки тот совершил.  
Если вы, в свою очередь, хотите заткнуть рот, нужно сказать что-нибудь в ограничительную. «Ты мой друг», — написал Мартин Освальду, и Освальд на некоторое время растерялся, не зная, что ответить.  
В силу того, что вербализуется этот блок крайне редко, напрямую его заметить сложно. Человек, проанализировав возможности, выбирает лучший вариант, как выстроить отношения с другими, бессознательно и молча. Освальд разве что иногда хвастается тем, какой отличный манипулятор, замечающий эмоции и чувства людей и играющий на этом. Однако о процессе построения любых отношений он не рассуждает долго и не обсуждает это с другими, он берёт и делает (манипулирует, надавливает, угрожает).  
Хотя иногда Освальд говорит нечто вроде «Привет, друг», или «Мы друзья», однако этот словарный запас нельзя назвать богатым, намного чаще он пользуется лексикой ЧЭ. Отношения реализуются первыми функциями, в данном случае фактической помощью (ЧЛ) Гордону, Эдварду или в редких случаях Бутчу, стремлением провести с ними время (БИ) и получить приятные эмоции (ЧЭ).

Чёрная Логика и Белая Интуиция

Кроме того, что уже было раскрыто в пункте о базовой и творческой, можно упомянуть и о других найденных приметах ограничительной ЧЛ, которую Эдвард вербализует, когда не хочет чего-то делать или попадает в экстренную ситуацию. _«Человек акцентирует свое внимание на аспекте этой функции только в исключительных ситуациях, когда необходимо решить какую-либо проблему.»_  
«What will I get if I do it?» («А что мне за это будет?») — спросил Эдвард, когда Гордон заставил его взломать лифт в Аркхэме. Перед этим после попытки побега из Аркхэма Эдварда заперли вместе с одним из психов в качестве наказания. Он сразу предложил помощь Стрейнджу с заинтересовавшимся экспериментами Гордону. 


	4. ТЕОРИЯ АРХЕТИПОВ: ПОСЕЙДОН & АПОЛЛОН-АИД

**Освальд-Посейдон**

В мифологии Посейдон — один из трёх богов наряду с Зевсом и Аидом, который участвовал в разделении территорий влияния: небесами, подводным царством и миром умерших. Посейдон как бог и как архетип — всегда тот, кому нужна власть. И Освальд тот, кому нужна власть.  
Посейдону-богу достались водные ресурсы, и неслучайно: вода в мифологии ассоциируется с бурями и штормами, и вообще с чем-то «тёмным» и не слишком хорошим. Посейдон тоже не слишком хорош. И как бог, и как архетип. Его главной чертой, наряду с желанием власти, является эмоциональность, причём чаще под этим подразумевается эмоциональная неустойчивость, а именно гнев, мстительность и вооружённый бег за обидчиком до победного конца. Вспомнить хотя бы историю Посейдона с Одиссеем, или Освальда с Тео, или Освальда с Табитой, или Освальда с Софией, или Освальда с Эдвардом…  
Это также как будто взгляд с другой стороны на психософский тип Освальда, вернее, на его сильные функции. Автору статьи кажется, что архетип обусловлен психософским типом (был бы обусловлен, если бы Освальд был реальным человеком), и кое-какие черты архетипа были подавлены третьей психософской функцией.

Эмоции, мешающие власти

Но сначала подробнее о власти и эмоциях. Вот цитата из книги Дж. Болен, характеризующая нашего представителя этого архетипа:  
 _«Посейдон стремится обрести собственные владения, а также завоевать уважение и власть, какими пользуется царь. Мужчина-Посейдон стремится "быть важным человеком". Однако мужчине, в ком доминирует архетип Посейдона, недостает беспристрастности, умения мыслить стратегически и силы воли, необходимых патриархальному небесному богу, чтобы добиться успехов и создать свое "царство".»_  
Мы знаем, что Освальд хочет «быть кем-то в Готэме». И на пути к этой цели, несмотря на проявленные чудеса стратегии, он неоднократно падал со своего престола, его неоднократно предавали союзники из-за его сильной подверженности негативным эмоциям. Характерной ошибкой стала ссора с Эдвардом, влюблённость в которого совершенно отключила Освальду разум. (Что иногда воспринимается как банальный ООС, но теперь создателям нашлось оправдание: это всё архетип виноват!) Проблемы с предательством других подчинённых кроются в несдержанности Освальда, его гневе, который выплёскивается на окружающих в виде внезапных оскорблений и физического насилия. Окружающим, в том числе бандитам, вряд ли такое по нраву.

Месть без границ  
http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117646.gif

Ещё одна отличительная негативная черта Посейдона, исходящая из эмоциональности, — мстительность и принцип «око за око», которому следует Освальд, о чём он прямо сообщил Табите, убив Бутча. Ситуация с Табитой настолько типичная и яркая, что иллюстрирует не только следование этому принципу, но и две других важных характеристики:  
1) _«Посейдон готов терпеливо ждать случая для сведения старых счетов, и затаенная злоба не ослабевает со временем.»_  
2) _«Мстя, он не думает о правосудии или справедливости и не щадит невиновных, — за грехи отцов расплачиваются дети и внуки.»_  
В данном случае за грех Табиты расплатился Бутч.

Анима: ревнивая Гера

Отдельно стоило бы выделить интересное наблюдение. В душе мужчин есть анима, также воплощаемая той или иной богиней. Читая книгу о женских архетипах, автор не удержался от того, чтобы не сравнить поведение Освальда с одной из богинь, а именно с Герой. Гера — это богиня-жена. Найти подходящего близкого человека, выйти за него замуж и _быть женой_ для неё смысл жизни. Если кто-то покусится на её мужа, Гера будет мстить, и страшно. Причём не мужу — надеяться на возвращение мужа Гера может долго — а соперницам. Вплоть до попытки убийства. Кто знаком с древнегреческой мифологией, тот сейчас понял суть архетипа в полной мере.  
Строго говоря, Дж. Болен определяет аниму или анимус так: если для человека качества и поведение богини или бога ощущаются как чужеродные, как женские или мужские, значит, это оно. Нельзя заглянуть в ощущения Освальда, но отметить невероятную схожесть схемы поведения можно.

Посейдон с 3-ей Физикой

Когда автор статьи говорил про конфликт архетипа с психософской функцией, он имел в виду 3-ю Физику, которая для Освальда является язвой. Вернее, ту часть, что связана с сексуальностью. Посейдон как бог-отец символизирует мужское плодородие и мужскую половую активность, то есть имеет большое количество половых партнёров и детей. Освальд же (которого иногда любят записывать в асексуалы) явно ничего подобного не символизирует. По сути у нас есть только куча сарказма на тему любви, затем одна каноничная влюблённость, и затем слова Робина Л. Тейлора (https://vk.com/robinlordtaylor/interview?w=page-17048925_55741269) о том, что Освальд, вкусив безответной любви, решил оставить всё это в прошлом.

Насилие в любви

Однако есть и кое-что от Посейдона в любви, что демонстрирует Освальд. Посейдон вполне себе может применять насилие. В случае с богом это реальные изнасилования, а мужчина-Посейдон не всегда настолько отвратителен, но всё равно часто обращается с женщинами как со своей собственностью, что Дж. Болен связывает с патриархальностью архетипов-отцов. Освальд посчитал свои действия оправданными в отношении мужчины, а не женщины, и скорее потому, что для гангстера нет ничего удивительного в подобном решении проблем, но какая, в сущности, разница. Освальд достаточно властный и эмоциональный, как и Посейдон, чтобы попытаться овладеть объектом любви с применением насилия, пусть физическое насилие было направлено не на него. И, конечно, как и в мифах о Посейдоне, другая сторона обалдела от неожиданности и сбежала, роняя тапки. И, сравнивая положение дел с мифами, можно сказать, что Освальд ещё не растерял человеческий облик, но всё равно совершил типичную для Посейдона попытку догнать и физически присвоить, заморозив Эдварда и разместив ледяную статую в своём баре.

Капризный ребёнок

Дж. Болен описывает маленького Посейдона так: _«Он хочет получить то, что его привлекает, и ясно дает понять, что ему нужно получить это немедленно! Его желания сродни острому чувству голода, и он ревет от гнева и обиды, если не получает желаемое немедленно!»_ Исходя из того, что Освальд ведёт себя подобным образом во взрослой жизни, что с особым удовольствием отметил Эдвард, можно предположить и то, что Освальд с детства воплощал в себе архетип Посейдона, а Гертруда (похожая на Деметру, богиню материнства, склонную баловать детей) могла поощрять архетипические капризы. Но есть и положительная сторона. Дж. Болен уверена, что эмоциональному Посейдону нелегко в мире, где социум в мужчинах подавляет эмоциональность, а особенно печально, если это начинается в семье. Похоже на то, что Освальду повезло родиться у матери, которая не подавляла его проявления эмоций, по крайне мере положительных. С близкими людьми Освальд умеет вести себя открыто и тепло, даже допускает физический контакт, с удовольствием обнимается.

Ловушка архетипа

Но так как создатели пытались сделать монстра-суперзлодея, можно предположить, что Освальд сохранит архетип Посейдона и в дальнейшем, соответственно, в худших его проявлениях. После многих предательств, после убийств его любимых людей, после безответной любви Освальд, по всей видимости, решит эмоционально закрыться от положительных чувств и/или всецело отдаваться отрицательным. Вот что пишет Дж. Болен о возможной старости Посейдонов: _«Может, он проклял и подавил своего коня [символ Посейдона, инстинкты и чувства], потому что, появляясь из глубин психики, тот вовлекал его в неприятности? И теперь, в последние годы жизни, не оказался ли он отрезанным от источника глубины и смысла — не стал ли холодным, поверхностным человеком? Или его "конская" природа завладела им безраздельно и этот человек так и не смог научиться рассудительности и умеренности?»_

**Эдвард — Аполлон-Аид**

Эдвард олицетворяет собой архетип Аполлона. Это противоположный в плане эмоциональности Посейдону архетип: он подавляет эмоции и желает руководствоваться только разумом. (И снова это напоминает психософию и 1-ю Логику Эдварда вместе с его язвенной 3-ей Эмоцией.) Но в нём также можно разглядеть проблеск бога-отца — Аида (другое название — Гадес).

Смерти и депрессия

Этот бог, как и Посейдон, имеет связи с тёмными частями души, но не эмоциями — он также холоден, как и Аполлон, — а с депрессией, разрушением надежд и отношений, травмирующими событиями, смертью.  
Во-первых, мы ничего не знаем о детстве Эдварда, но можно предположить, что в детстве он также часто сталкивался с Аидом. Заметно, что он слабо понимает любовь Освальда к родителям, плюс расщепление личности — это, как правило, результат насилия в детстве, причиняемого ближайшими родственниками.  
Во-вторых, Аид проявляет себя в периоды депрессий Эдварда, связанных с потерями, кардинальными изменениями в жизни и столкновениями со своими психическими проблемами. В принципе, серьёзной «встречи» с Аидом (так называются действия, пробудившие в человеке тот или иной архетип) в Готэме не избежал никто, но самые затяжные депрессии происходят именно у Эдварда. Он лучше других знаком с этим архетипом и перенимает его черты. Например, он одиночка и фактически ведёт жизнь отшельника, что свойственно мужчине-Аиду, погружённому в себя, оторванному от социума, потому что для окружающих он слишком странный.  
Погружённость в свой мир и наблюдение за собой могло стать причиной личного знакомства Эдварда с Загадочником. Обычно альтеры не являются с желанием побеседовать к основным личностям в виде галлюцинаций. Конечно, всё дело в том, что на экране подобное взаимодействие добавляет динамики и даёт +100 к интересу зрителей, но если закрыть на это глаза, то явление можно попытаться объяснить. Психика людей с расщеплением личности и так достаточно впечатлительная и гибкая, чтобы создать психологическую защиту такого уровня, а если их постоянно окунать в царство теней, страхов и бессознательного, то почему бы и не научиться беседовать со своим защитником лично.

Одиночество

Также у Эдварда наблюдаются типичные для Аида проблемы в отношениях с женщинами: _«Однако, подобно Данте, который, однажды увидев Беатриче, вдохновился на написание "Божественной комедии", Гадес может долго находиться под глубочайшим впечатлением от едва знакомой реальной женщины.»_  
Однако это архетип, с которым Эдвард чаще сталкивается не добровольно, а насильно. В нём отсутствуют другие важные черты Аида. Это бог-отец, а значит ему нужно что? Власть. Но Эдвард не стремится к власти. Наоборот: ему комфортнее, если он помогает человеку, которому нужна власть. Если он может быть для этого человека правой рукой. И его отношения с Освальдом объяснимы не только психософской Волей, но и желаниями Аполлона.

Правая рука

Аполлон-бог — это номер два после своего отца, Зевса. И даже более того: Аполлон является любимым сыном Зевса, и всех распределение ролей более чем устраивает.  
1) _«Он склонен искать отца-Зевса среди старших мужчин, если жизнь не дала ему реального отца, который мог бы выполнять эту роль. У мужчины-Аполлона есть архетипическая тяга быть любимым сыном, потребность преуспевать и добиваться одобрения мужчины-Зевса, который способствовал бы его продвижению в обществе.»_  
2) _«Он восхищается старшими авторитетными мужчинами, дорожит взаимоотношениями с ними, и нередко те покровительствуют Аполлону, уча его и способствуя карьерному росту.»_  
Что же мы видим у Эдварда? Он искал себе наставника, отцовскую фигуру. Человека, который будет его покровителем и поспособствует карьере преступника. Правда, нашёл не Зевса, а Посейдона, что вызвало недопонимания и проблемы в сфере эмоций и чувств — помимо прочего, Эдвард однажды сказал, что его всегда раздражала эмоциональность Освальда, — но в целом всё начиналось хорошо: своими качествами Эдвард вызвал в человеке с архетипом бога-отца желание помогать, стал его номером два, его «любимым сыном».

Коварство и язвительность  
http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/4/3474048/86117651.gif

Эдварду так понравилось, что наконец можно реализовать свои сильные стороны, не напрягаясь там, где не нравится, что малейшие посягательства Бутча на статус номера два воспринимались с жутким недовольством. Можно сказать, с ревностью. И Эдвард при первой же ошибке соперника изящно и ловко его устранил, заодно испортив его (Бутча) и без того странные отношения с номером один. _«В его характере нередко скрыты хитрость и коварство. Внешне проявляя дружелюбие и здоровый дух соперничества, он может исподтишка совершать довольно неблаговидные поступки.»_  
А ещё Аполлон может быть невероятно жестоким и мстительным с теми, кто унижал и оскорблял его. Аполлон-бог с одного своего обидчика в прямом смысле спустил шкуру. Сущность злого Эдварда, похоже, прямо выросла на унижениях и оскорблениях. Как только он познал, что это такое — быть способным отомстить, так с тех пор не хочет останавливаться.  
Но это не все негативные черты Аполлона. _«Психотерапевту нередко приходится слышать о "ядовитых" словах, призванных причинять боль. Нередко эти стрелы были обращены против тех, кого Аполлон любил и высоко ценил, — если этим людям случалось не оправдать его ожиданий, обидеть или унизить его.»_  
…Что Эдвард и демонстрирует с Освальдом практически всё время после разрыва. Причём он хорошо знает, куда целиться, и его стрелы попадают в цель. Посейдон немедленно отзывается штормом.

**_Интересные заметки_ **

! Интересная параллель Эдварда с Аполлоном-богом: оба случайно и намеренно убивали тех, в кого были влюблены.  
! Есть в книге Дж. Болен заметка о взаимодействии Посейдона с противоположными, неэмоциональными архетипами, например с Аполлоном, которая иллюстрирует связь Освальда и Эдварда: _«Иногда у Посейдона устанавливается прочная эмоциональная связь с мужчиной, обладающим противоположными психологическими качествами. Каждого из них притягивает возможность развить в себе скрытые глубоко в подсознании свойства.»_

**_Мрачные архетипы Готэма_ **

Как уже было сказано в самом начале, архетипы богов и богинь могут быть вызваны в любом человеке. По собственному желанию или из-за стечения обстоятельств, на длительный или на короткий срок. Готэм — мрачный город, наполненный безумием, насилием и смертями. Поэтому каждому герою или злодею часто приходится действовать как яростный бог войны Арес и в участвовать в сражениях на улицах; включать рациональных Аполлона или Афину, чтобы перехитрить противника; сталкиваться с Аидом в моменты утраты или встречи с теневыми сторонами людей. Поэтому объяснить всё поведение одним архетипом нельзя, но всё же Освальд придерживается одного архетипа, а в Эдвард — двух. 


	5. Заключение

В заключение хотелось бы отметить, что Освальд получился персонажем, органично вписывающимся в типологии, ярко проявляющим свои сильные функции и архетип. К тому же серьёзных психических диагнозов, как у многих его коллег, ему не приписывали, поэтому он получился довольно целостным. И сначала автор собирался типировать только его, однако не мог закрыть глаза на динамику между Освальдом и Эдвардом, на то, как Эдвард реагирует на сильные и слабые стороны Освальда, и не мог не поделиться замеченными закономерностями. Типирование Эдварда и так было затруднено его диссоциативным расстройством идентичности, а в процессе анализа сложилось впечатление, что авторы не очень представляли себе, что с этим персонажем делать. Поэтому на него лучше всего получается смотреть, исследуя взаимодействие с Освальдом и различия между ними в методах работы и в построении суждений. Учитывая, что в интервью их актёры говорят о том, что эти персонажи прекрасная команда и дополняют друг друга расчётливостью и эмоциональностью, автор предполагает, что у них комфортные соционические и психософские отношения. Однако проблемы возникают из-за аполлоновского отрицания эмоций, наложенные на 3-ю Эмоцию Эдварда, и посейдоновской неудержимости в эмоциях и в желаниях обладать чем-то или кем-то, наложенные на болевую ЧС Эдварда, которая насилия по отношению к себе терпеть точно не станет.


End file.
